


Night-Time Prowler

by archy412



Series: The Bee's Web [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archy412/pseuds/archy412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska pops by for an even more surprise of a visit and things turn out differently than Sollux originally intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-Time Prowler

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't know what to name this, but it's a continuation of my other work, "Homestuck Sleepover." Basically Vriska pops by without being invited (again) but this time plays out a bit differently than last time. It's horribly written because I'm a terrible author but for some reason I was asked about making a second piece for these two (seriously, I don't understand how XD I thought my first story was terrible). Anyway if you do read it please let me know what I can do to make it better. Oh! And before you read this I highly recommend you go read the first story, title above. Enjoy!

It was a normal night on Alternia. The moon was high and glowing and the cloud cover left enough room for a few stars to peak out and wink at us from the distance. Course I didn’t care about any of that. I was too busy laying belly down on the couch and playing video games on my television on the other end of the room to care about visible astronomy at the moment.

“Come on, come on, come on you stupid piece of shit you better blast that bastard to high hell or you’re going out my fucking window!” Me yelling at my tv wasn’t anything new and I'm sure if anyone could hear me that it would be no surprise for them but I wasn’t expecting there to be anyone within fifty kilo’s from my place. 

Key words: Wasn’t. Expecting.

When someone knocked on my door I stiffened and perked my head up to hear better just in case someone was actually there. After a few seconds I shrugged the feeling off and went back to shooting at everything that moved on screen.  
                 
“CAPTOR! Open this fucking door this instant. This is no way to treat a lady!”

Oh fuck, I thought to myself when I recognized the voice on the other side of my wooden door. “GO AWAY!” I yelled back.  
                
“OPEN THIS DOOR OR I’LL JUST BUST IN!”  
   
“JUST TRY IT YOU DAMNED BITCH!”  
   
“If you say so!” This was followed by a loud thud on the door followed by a loud curse. “Oww! Fuck Captor! Just open the damn door.”

I laughed way to hard when I hear something connect with the door and I knew I was going to get paid back double eventually but I decided the least I could do after that was open the door for her. I heaved myself off the couch, not bothering to fix my hair or straighten out my wrinkled black t-shirt or blue jeans I opened the door and opened my mouth to greet her but was instead greeted by a fist to the face.

“Oww fuck! What the fuck was that for?!” I was clenching my nose and my eyes were squeezed shut from the pain. “I think you broke my nose for fuck sakes!”  
   
“Serves you right for letting me kick your door when you knew it was solid fucking wood!”  
   
“Fuck!” I finally pried my eyes open and searched for the perpetrator and when I noticed an empty doorway I spun around and prayed she hadn’t let herself in, AGAIN. Sure enough, she had.  
                  
There she stood. Her black tank top underneath her light blue jean jacket and matching blue skinny jeans completed by a pair of black sneakers on her feet and black fingerless gloves on her hands. Her hair hung down past her shoulders on the back and parted in the front, probably so she could see past. Her blue eyes were clearly visible beyond her thinned framed glasses and a sly smirk was plastered on her face. It was Vriska Serket.  
                  
“For fuck sakes Vriska what are you doing here? It's been quite the peaceful few weeks without any home intrusions.” I spouted out holding my nose hoping that if it was bleeding that it wouldn't be to bad.

“Well I figured that since the last time went so well we'd do it again. Doesn't that sound nice?” She asked looking around, probably for a place to get cozy.

I gave her a disbelieving stare, “do you really want my answer?”

“Of course you do. Who wouldn't want to spend more quality time avec moi?” She stated placing her hand on her chest in a prideful manner.

I shook my head, this is going to be just like the last time, I thought to myself in a melancholy manner. “Look. Can you at least explain WHY you want to be here?”

“Simple,” she said in an upbeat manner, “I had such a fun time on my last surprise visit I thought we'd do it again. And what better way to keep with tradition than showing up when I wanted again?”

“You could at least give me some heads-up ya know.”

“But that would take away the surprise factor; You know how much I love surprises.”

“Whatever. I don't have much here to do so I don't know what you expect out of me this time. I didn't clean, I didn't prepare any food, I didn't do anything like last time..Hell this isn't even the same house!” I half yelled out, “how did you even find out where I lived this time?!”

“I'm going to keep that a secret,” she answered without looking at me as she plopped herself down in my couch, sprawling out and attempting to get comfy. 

I rolled my eyes and finally let go of my nose deciding that if it was to bleed it would have done so by now. “You could at least give me that courtesy ya know.”

“Don't wanna.”

“And what? I'm just supposed to let you waltz in here and make yourself at home in my place whenever you want and you don't even have to tell me how you got my address?!” I exclaimed flinging my hands up in the air, “how is that fair at all?”

“Sheesh Captor,” she started, tossing her hair out of her face. “I got it from Karkat. He traced your IP so he could find your address. Gotta give him credit though. That's a hell of a task for him to accomplish.”

“You're looking at who taught him..” I said hanging my head in shame before taking a seat in my black leather recliner. 

Vriska rolled herself onto her stomach, “either way. I was bored and so I came to visit. Last time was pleasant and you can't deny it.”

“The best part was when you were asleep,” I replied, letting a smirk creep onto my face.

I watched her eye lids block her vision, “yeah well the sleep wasn't half bad. You rolled over at some point which disturbed my beauty sleep so I went home to finish my slumber.”

“And left a note before you did.”

“I was thanking you Captor. You should feel honoured, not many get to know how I express my gratitude.”

“With a note and some lipstick? I'd wouldn't have been surprised if you left a steaming pile of shit on my doorstep.” My voice stung like a hornet and that was the point.

“Oww Captor,” she said mockingly while placing her hand over her heart, “way to hurt my feelings. You know I don't completely hate you so don't waste my trust.”

I rolled my eyes again, “uh-huh.”

There was a couple moments of silence, the only noises to be heard was the gentle rumble of the central heating and the rhythmic ticks from my wall clock. It was her who broke the silence, rather my couch did under her shifting weight from getting up to quietly walk to my window.

“So I was thinking we should go to the beach.” were the first words out of her mouth while she stared in the direction of the nearby lake.

I sighed, “what are we going to do there? It's pitch black out and the water is probably freezing. Plus if there are any seadwellers they probably won't want to engage in any form of activity with us.”

“There are such things as just going out on walks you know.”

“No I really wouldn't,” I begin as I half watch her, half look at anything that wasn't her, “why are you so intent on spending time with me again?”

She gave me a disbelieving look, “do I HAVE to spell it out for you? I already told you once.”

“Yeah wasn't really listening,” I responded quickly looking in another direction and sticking my finger in my ear.

“I'm B O R E D!” she exclaimed, spelling out the words and emphasizing the last letter so I wouldn't miss-hear it. “So let's go to the beach and do something!”

“Or maybe we could just order a pizza and stay in and watch a movie or something? Maybe play some video games because they're right here and don't require exercise?” I mostly offered the suggestion as a way to avoid having to leave my hive. I was planning on ordering something before Alternia became too engulfed in the night.

When she tapped her finger to her chin and rolled her eyes up I was a little shocked, 'is she actually contemplating my idea?' I thought to myself. I almost didn't hear her response from my mental adventure, trying to find if there was any logical reason she's even remotely let my idea be worthwhile. 

“You know what?” she asked, “I think I'll take you up on that. But you're buying the pizza, and I pick the drinks.” She sounded more like she was making demands for her side of a compromise. 

“It's weird,” I start while fishing around for my phone in my jeans, “I think I won and still lost.”

“No, you just lost,” she replied as she stuck her tongue out and dropped back onto the sofa. “By the way did you say you were out of beer?”

“I said I was out, I never-” I was interrupted by her finger after she lunged off the couch, her face so close to mine that if it weren't for her finger out noses would be touching.

“I know what I'm picking for the drinks.” The grin on her face and the look in her eyes was all I needed to learn her incentive.


End file.
